


Same Girl

by leobrat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's thirty and she's still seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Girl

He’s thirty and she’s still seventeen.

When she touches him, it’s like being in a time machine. He’s just a kid again (although he was never really a kid, not with just him and Vicki against the world), and the scariest thing in the world is that his dad might come back. There are no monsters and no ghosts to haunt him. It’s the best he’s ever had it, and he’d trade the last thirteen years to be back there in a heartbeat.

“Matt,” she whispers and her voice is still does that same breathy thing that shoots right to his cock. His life has been absolute shit, and now he doesn’t know why the fuck he kept getting in his own way.


End file.
